The Journey
by This dude
Summary: It only takes a spark to create something much bigger. Rigby and Eileen/Rigleen with some Mordecai and Margaret/Mordaret Enjoy Please favorite, follow, and especially review because I am out of story ideas and I am open to requests. Thank you Rated T for sexual content
1. Simple beginning

"OOOOH!", cheer out Mordecai and Rigby as they leave Benson's office after being told they can have the day off, so the two run off for a day full of junk food and video games, soon, the rest of the park gang, excluding Benson, is seen coming down the stairs, all talking about how Benson gave everyone the day, but nobody thinks too much of it, and they all go to enjoy their day off.  
>11 hours into Mordecai and Rigby's day off, the phone rings and Rigby answers it, "Hello?", says Rigby, "Hi Rigby.", says Eileen in a nervous tone, "What do you want, Eileen?", says Rigby in a tone showing he is annoyed, "Umm...I was just wondering if you want to go to the movies with me?", says Eileen, still nervous, "Sure.", says Rigby, less annoyed, "Really?", says Eileen, surprised, "Yeah, it'll be fun.", says Rigby, trying to sound cool, "Ok, pick me up at 7, bye.", says Eileen, still excited, and she hangs up the phone and begins calling Margaret to tell her every detail of what just happened.<br>"I better go get ready.", says Rigby as he gets up from the couch, "For what?", says Mordecai, "I just agreed to go to the movies with Eileen.", says Rigby as he heads up the stairs, "I thought you didn't like Eileen.", says Mordecai, "I DON'T!", shouts Rigby, angrily, "Then why are you going on a date with her?", asks Mordecai, "It's not a date, and I'm only going because I have a plan!", shouts Rigby, and at that, Rigby went to his room to get ready.


	2. The spark

"Ok, it's only 6:30.", Eileen told herself, trying to calm herself down, "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAID YES!", she finally screamed.  
>30 min. later, Eileen hears a honk, so she looks out her window and sees Rigby locking Pops's car and heading for the front door. He opens the door, calling out, "Eileen, are you ready." "Coming.", says Eileen as she is coming down the stairs, and although she is dressed in just a hoodie, jeans, sneakers, no glasses, and her hair is down, to Rigby, that is the most beautiful she has ever looked, and it is enough to make him forget about his plan. "R-Ready?", Rigby asks nervously, "Ready.", says Eileen, so the two go outside, get in the car, and Rigby begins driving to the movie theater.<br>On the way to the movies, Eileen says, "Rigby, why did you say yes when I asked you if you would go to the movies with me?", "Was I supposed to say no?", asks Rigby, puzzled, "No, I mean, I thought you didn't like me.", says Eileen, "What makes you think that?", says Rigby, "Well...do you?", asks Eileen, but before Rigby could answer, they had arrived at the movie theater, so Rigby parks and they get out and go to the ticket booth to decide on a movie. "How about we see that new horror movie?", says Eileen, "Awesome!", says Rigby, "You know Eileen, your pretty cool.", and she blushed at his compliment. "Want any snacks?", Rigby asks Eileen as they get their tickets and enter the movie theater, "Nah, I'm good.", says Eileen, Rigby then takes Eileen's hand saying, "Well can you at least come with me to get some popcorn for me?", and Eileen agrees with a smile. After they get the popcorn, they go into the theater where their movie is showing and find some good seats, just in time for the movie.  
>20 min. into the movie, Rigby sees that Eileen is getting a bit scared, so he puts his arm around her, which causes Eileen to turn her head and look at Rigby, who is smiling at her, so she returns the smile and rests her head on his shoulder. When the movie was over, Rigby began driving Eileen home, when he gets an idea and says, "Hey Eileen, how's about we do one more thing before we call it a night?" "Ok", says Eileen, so Rigby begins speeding down the road until they arrived at Carrey O' Keys, where they sang a duet, when the song was over, they left holding hands and smiling. "I had fun tonight.", Eileen said on the drive home, "Me too", said Rigby, "why don't we do this again another time.", "Friday night?", suggests Eileen, "Sure.", said Rigby as he pulled in front of her place, "Bye.", says Eileen as she begins exiting the car, put before she can get out, Rigby grabs her arm saying, "wait." "For what?", said Eileen, and without saying a word, Rigby takes Eileen's chin and guides her lips until they touch his, he then lets go of her chin and she pulls back slowing, opening her eyes to see Rigby smile and wink at her, she then gets out the car and waves good-bye, Rigby waves back, speeds home, and runs to his room, where he is greeted by Mordecai with a, "So how did it go?" "Good, I guess.", replies Rigby, "So did your plan work?", asked Mordecai. "What pl...OH CRAP, I FORGOT ABOUT MY PLAN!", shouts Rigby, "What was your plan anyway?", asked Mordecai, "To be a total jerk to her so she would stop liking me and leave me alone, but she was so hot, nice, and fun, that I forgot the plan.", said Rigby, "Wait, did you just call Eileen, the girl you swear you hate, hot, nice, and fun?", said Mordecai, confused. "STOP TALKING!", shouted Rigby as he got into bed.<p> 


	3. The heat

Hey guys, this dude is back, sorry for not updating in awhile, also, I deleted the last chapter because it was stupid, so just act like it never existed.

Mordecai and Rigby woke up early the next morning so benson wouldn't tell them to do any work yet. They headed to the kitchen to fix themselves some cereal, when Mordecai got a call, it was Margaret, "Ready?", said Margaret when Mordecai answered the phone, "It's too late", said Mordecai "but for sure at lunch." The day Rigby and Eileen had gone on their date, Mordecai and Margaret made a bet on their date on wether or not they would change after their date. Margaret voted that they would, and so far she was winning, but it wouldn't be official until lunch when they will go to the coffee shop.  
>After what seemed to be an eternity at work, it was lunch break and Mordecai and Rigby headed to the coffee shop.<br>When they had arrived at the coffee shop, they sat at their usual table and waited to be served. It wasn't long before Margaret came to take their orders. "Hi guys," said Margaret, "What can I get y'all." "The usual," said Mordecai "OK, be right back", said Margaret. "Margaret, where's Eileen?", said Rigby before Margaret had the chance to turn around. "In the kitchen, do you want me to call her out for you?", said Margaret. "Nah", said Rigby and at that, Margaret headed in to the kitchen. "So how did it go?", asked Eileen. "He's acting pretty normal, but he did ask about you, so I guess that is something.", said Margaret "Ok", Eileen said, somewhat disappointed and as Margaret went to go give them their order.  
>Back at the table..."So do you feel any different?", asked Mordecai as the two ate. "No, not really", said Rigby. "Alright then, I think we should be getting back to work", said Mordecai and they finished their food. "Ok, let's go", said Rigby. So Mordecai and Rigby left the coffee shop and began heading back to the park.<br>All through Rigby's day, he kept thinking of Eileen, about how hot she looked and how much fun he had on their date, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. "I don't like her", Rigby reminded himself. His day continued and by the time he had finished everything he was told to do, it was 8:30 pm and he was tired, so he just went to bed.  
>(Downstairs) "You win", said Mordecai, on the phone.<p>

Alright then, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review if you would like to give me some constructive criticism, or just tell me what you thought of this chapter


	4. Fighting fire

'Hey Eileen', texted Rigby. Rigby had been lying in bed for awhile, but he couldn't fall asleep, so he decided to text Eileen.

'Hi Rigby', Eileen texted back

'Did I wake you up', texted Rigby

'No, I can't sleep', texted Eileen

'Neither can I', texted Rigby

'Lol, so do you just want to text?' texted Eileen

'Sure', texted Rigby

'Ok, so what did you think of our date', texted Eileen

'It was good', texted Rigby

'What was your favorite part', texted Eileen

'The movie, i guess, yours?' texted Rigby

'The kiss', texted Eileen

'What kiss?', texted Rigby

'Remember, right before you left, you kissed me', texted Eileen as she blushed at the memory

'GTG, bye' texted Rigby and he shut off his phone. He began trying to remember all the things he did on that night, and it didn't take long before he remembered the kiss. "Why did I do that?", Rigby asked himself. "I did have a lot of fun that night,and she did look really hot, with her glasses off and stuff, but why did I have to go and do a stupid thing like that for, maybe I do like-no I don't, so I won't even think that way"

"Yes you do", said Mordecai "I heard everything, and I think you like her"

"But I don't like her, and even if I did, I can't just go years of rejecting her and then suddenly like her", said Rigby

"Rigby, it's up to you if you really like her, I'm just giving you my opinion, but just make sure that you make the right choice", said Mordecai as he gets into bed.

"Whatever, I don't need to hear your nagging, I'm going outside", said Rigby as he left the room. He began walking down the hall to go downstairs when he saw skips."Hey Skips, can you help me with something?", Rigby asked Skips.

"Sure", said Skips

"Well..." began Rigby before Skips cut him off.

"You had a great time with Eileen, and now your at war with yourself on wether you like her or not", said skips.

"BUT I DON'T LIKE HER", Rigby said through his teeth.

"Rigby, it doesn't sound like you don't like her, it just sounds like you don't want to", said Skips.

"Then what do you think I should do", said Rigby.

"Do what your heart tells you", said Skips.

"Whatever", said Rigby as he walked off

**Wow, it really sounds like Rigby really doesn't like Eileen, or does he? Ok, so now, as my readers, I need you all to review with anything you would like to say.**


	5. Let it burn

What's up everybody, ok, I know I haven't uploaded in like forever, but that was only because I got grounded, so it is not like I was just lazy, and I hope this chapter makes up for it.

When Rigby got outside, he sat down on the steps and began thinking to himself. "Do I even like her?", Rigby said to himself. "I'll admit that she is not the all dorky nerd girl I thought she was, but I didn't expect her to ever be the girl she was yesterday."

"Who are you talking to?", asked Muscle Man as was heading into the house after all his work was done.

"Just to myself", said Rigby looking up at Muscle Man, "but I could use some love advice and you are the only one with a girlfriend.

"Alright, so what kind of lady trouble are you having?", asked Muscle Man as he sat down next to Rigby.

So Rigby told Muscle Man what happened on the night of the date.

"If that is what happened, then it could not be more obvious that you like her.", said Muscle Man.

"But...", began Rigby before Muscle Man cut him off.

"But nothing, stop denying it, you like her, and if you don't want to believe me, then that is your problem, but if you don't believe me, then you are just going to put yourself under a lot of stress and you could miss out on having a great relationship with a great girl like Eileen.", said Muscle Man as he walked into the house.

"Ok, so I do like her, but what am I gunna do now?", Rigby said to himself. So he began brainstorming and after about 20 minutes of that, he had finally figured out what he is going to do, so he went back inside, slipped into bed, and fell asleep with a smile on his face as he thought of what he decided to do.

At Eileen's place, Eileen is on the phone with Margaret.

"Why would he do that", asked Eileen.

"Well, you did mention the kiss, and I guess that triggered something.", said Margaret.

"But I thought that was a sign that he liked me, maybe he really will never like me.", said Eileen as her eyes began to shed tears.

"Don't talk like that, Eileen, Rigby is just a really confusing guy, maybe he does like you but he doesn't know how to show it.", said Margaret.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then.", said Eileen and she hung up the phone. So she put on her night gown and went to bed. "I have to face it, Rigby doesn't like me and he never will.", Eileen told herself as her pillow began to get wet and as she began falling asleep.

Rigby has finally accepted his feelings for Eileen, but you will have to wait to find out what he is going to do.


End file.
